yokaiwatchanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tattletell
Tattletell 'is a Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe who made her debut in [[EP002|'EP002]]. In Yo-kai Watch!, she is now a [[Onechanside|'Onechanside']] Yo-kai of the [[Onnen (Tribe)|'Onnen']] tribe. Appearance Tattletell is a tiny, old woman who wears a long sleeve purple jacket and a white shirt and a maroon skirt. She wears small shoes and have long arms and a big head. She has white hair with a small bn and has a big mouth with one singular tooth and a green tongue. She almost always says “Tell” (“Ba” or “Baban” in Japanese). Personality Tattletell is mischievous and enjoys making people embarrass others by spilling their darkest secrets. She also never backs down on any request Nate would summon her for and likes drinking tea. Powers and Abilities Tattletell is capable of making people tell the truth by hanging on their chin. She is also very fast and agile, being capable of jumping high to grab peoples’ chins. She can also inspirit herself to make herself capable of speech. Relationships Nathan Adams Tattletell is one of Nate’s most summoned Yo-kai. She is willing to help him in whenever he needs to know a secret. Hungramps Tattletell and Hungramps hangout with each other in their spare time. They both like drinking tea. Hungramps is concerned if he sees something wrong with Tattletell, he even went to Inaho’s Investigation Service in order to find out what is wrong with her. Inaho Misora She was willing to tell Inaho what’s bugging her by inspiriting herself, shocking Inaho that she can talk. She later gave Inaho her medal off-screen. History Anime Tattletell made her debut in EP002 ''in ''Yo-kai Tattletell ''where she was inspiriting Katie, making her blurt out that she saw Nate use the bathroom to her friends, embarrassing him. He then confronted her and summon Jibanyan to deal with her, however she inspirited Jibanyan and embarrassed him. Nate and Whisper then chased Tattletell to a park, where Nate summoned Walkappa as he had no other medals. She then inspirited Walkappa, but he has no juicy secrets to spill, he eventually made her bored with his lame secrets. Nate then befriended her. In ''Katie’s Depression, she was summoned to make Katie tell why she was so sad, revealing that she didn’t get full marks on her test. In EP004, she was summoned to make Hungramps tell why he was haunting the Everymart, right after she drank tea with him. Movies In Yo-kai Watch: The Movie'', Tattletell is one of the many Yo-kai Nate summoned to fight the'' Wicked, she was seen running away with Pittapat. She was then called by Nate to inspirit Dame Dedtime, making her tell her backstory, before she jumped off. In Yo-kai Watch: Lord Enma and the Five Stories Nya! Tattletell was summoned to inspirit Nurarihyon, which made him reveal why he doesn’t want humans and Yo-kai to interact anymore. After he was done explaining himself, he flicked her off. In Yo-kai Watch: A Flying Whale and the Real World Nya! Tattletell was summoned in real life to inspirit Whayaliti, revealing how he was created. Appearances Season One * EP002 ''(first appearance) * ''EP004 Season Two Season Three Movies * Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (first appearance) * Yo-kai Watch: Lord Enma and the Five Stories Nya! * Yo-kai Watch: A Flying Whale and tshe Real World Nya! Songs Openings * Gera Gerapo Song Running Gags * Being called to make the bad guy tell its backstory in the movies. Trivia * Tattletell is one of the smallest Yo-kai in the anime, only beaten by Kari Kari Bacon, Payn and Ake. Category:Yo-kai Category:Female Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai with Standard Medals Category:Yo-kai with Dream Medals Category:Onechanside Yo-kai Category:Onnen Tribe